Harry & the original characterwife stupid titel
by Blues
Summary: harry has to marry the elf-princess to survive and stop voldemorts plans. warning: OOC OC sexual situations... but nothing explicit


Disclaimer: Not mine… don't sue!

OC

Angst

Some OOC

Have not been beta'ed and English is not my native language, so have mercy ^__^

Have fun!

Harry went up to Dumbledore's office. He was a bit nervous, his scar and dreams about Voldemort told him that something was about to happen, something big, and he wasn't often called to the headmasters office.

But as he reached the door he heard loud voices from inside. Snape's voice and he sounded angry, so Harry decided it was a good idea to wait.

+++++

"Severus calm down." 

"No I bloody wont Albus, what you are planning to do is outrageous, you simply can't do that!"

Albus looked old and sighed, "Severus, it's the only way, you can see that too can't you?"

"I can see that it is convenient but it absolutely doesn't make it right." Snape hissed piercing the old wizard with a glare.

"look, I am not happy about it either, I really care for the boy, and I wish I wouldn't have to force him to do this, but it can't be changed, and I think it might actually work out between them…" the headmaster said smiling, Snape didn't return the smile though.

"Albus, damn it! He is 16, and he doesn't even know the girl."

"I am planning on letting them get to know each other today, she will be arriving in a couple of hours and the ceremony will take place tonight and…"

"You can't be serious!" Snape stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. "A few hours are not enough, and what if they don't like each other, I can imagine it will be pretty awkward and not at all natural, for both of them."

"I know, I know Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "But if she doesn't marry Harry, she will be forced to marry either Duke Damian or Voldemort himself and that would be a catastrophe, for both of them."

"Albus…"

"Severus it is unfortunate, but it has to be done. Harry will understand, and it is only until the war is over, if they don't like each other, they can get a divorce after that…"

Snape shook his head. "Albus I am not concerned about the practical things, the boy will accept it, he always does," the greasy haired wizard snorted. "And when he hears who she will be forced to marry if he lets her down, he will of course do it to help her, if he doesn't fall for her himself, but I am thinking about tonight."

Dumbledore moved uncomfortably in his chair. "Ah yes, I was wandering if you might be willing to make a love potion for them for the ceremony."

"Here we go I knew you would ask me this." Snape threw his hands in the air.

"Yes and you se, Severus, I think it would be…"

"NO I won't Albus, that is so fake." Snape shouted incredulously. "They can give the promises _without_ love potion. They are not supposed to be blinded by a potion, Harry at least should have a clear head so he knows what he promises… and that wasn't the aspect I was thinking about."

"What do you mean then?" Dumbledore said raising his brow.

Snape slammed his fist into the table. "Albus wake up! There is a tiny little thing he will have to do after the marriage, and I am sure you can see that _this_ is the thing I need to prepare a potion for. I refuse to put false emotions into him, but the physical aspect…"

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"No Severus, I don't think that's a good idea, he would be very sad and offended and I don't think it would help on his bad self-worth." The headmaster said furrowing his brows now. "And it is physical… it should work without problems if…"

"Albus" Snape interrupted. "we both know that the only place we can make sure that elf duke wont come and try killing him, is in the Chamber of Secrets, and no 16 year old who has almost been killed down there can after a day with those events possibly… no matter how many hormones he has, complete such a task." Snape said impatiently massaging his temples.

*knock* *knock*

Both wizards turned to the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. And Harry entered looking puzzled.

"Come in dear boy and sit down. Severus?" 

Snape walked briskly towards the door. "Good luck Albus." And he slammed the door.

Harry looked down at his hands; there was an awkward silence before Dumbledore silently said: "I take it as you arrived a bit before you knocked?"

"Yes."

"How much did you hear?" Dumbledore said, not angry.

"I don't know I don't really understand…" Harry croaked, looking up at his headmaster.

"Well, you see, I might as well tell you straight ahead." The old wizard seemed to search for the words before he drew a deep breath and said: "I want you to marry the elf princess Gwennafran who will be arriving here in a couple of hours."

Harry just looked at Dumbledore and bit his lip.

"You see, she has to marry an elf of noble birth, and the duke of Hennigan has actually killed every one she could marry except for himself. I am sure you've read about it in the Daily Prophet."

Harry nodded and tried not to get angry as Dumbledore continued.

"The duke of Hennigan, Damian is as far as my spies tell me in lead with Voldemort, they have quite a lot of planes with the elf kingdom, and for that they need Damian to be king or crown prince at least - to marry princess Gwennafran." The headmaster sighed in a very sad tone.

"So you want me to marry her instead?" Harry said trying to suppress his anger.

"Yes, Harry, and I know you are mad at me for this, but…"

"I never thought I would have to think that Snape was right about anything… you can't ask that of me!" Harry's voice was quivering.

"No, I know, but I have to, if the elf kingdom is in Voldemort's hands…" Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "I am not sure we can win the war Harry, I am not sure I can keep you alive if Gwennafran marries Damian."

"It's unfair!" Harry shouted, waking some of the sleeping old headmasters and headmistresses in the paintings on the wall.

"I know it is, and this war is unfair in so many ways, but I beg you to look on the bright side Harry, you have enough worries." 

Harry snorted.

"Gwennafran is a very nice girl, she is at your age and I am sure you two will be good friends." Dumbledore smiled at Harry receiving an angry glare back from the youth in front of him. "It is only until the war is over, and then if you don't love each other you can just get divorced."

"It's not like a have a choice," Harry growled and started pacing the room. "As usual!" He added hissing as the former headmaster Finius Nigelus smirked at him.

"And I regret this Harry, I do, but…" Dumbledore sighed deeply as he saw Harry look down to hide his angry tears. "Just talk to her today, she is nice and clever and very pretty, I have known her since she was a baby, and I think you two will like each other."

"And if we don't that's just too bad." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry, my dear boy, try to focus on something else. This is just another safety precaution, and this might turn out to be a nice one." The headmaster tried to catch Harry's eye but couldn't.

"How do you expect us to marry at all, I thought you said only royal elves could marry her." Harry said still looking everywhere but at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well there is an ancient law that allows royal elves to marry a wizard in stead of an elf, but it has to be a special wizard, no one may be stronger, and the wizard has to possess a certain amount of power and magic."

"How do you expect to prove that I am the strongest wizard then sir?" Harry laughed harshly looking up at Dumbledore. "That's ridicules."

"No Harry it is quite simple, and you are wrong, you don't have to be the _strongest_ wizard in the world, just as long as no one is stronger than you, and the prophesy clearly states that you and Voldemort are equals."

"…" Harry looked down at his feet.

"But there is a rule in this ancient law as well, because the way you determine who is the strongest wizard in the world is very simple," Dumbledore found a book from a pile on the desk and started looking through it. "If you possess more than a certain amount of magic, _and_ if no one is stronger than you, then you can produce a Pegasus."

Harry just looked at Dumbledore bewildered. "I thought the Pegasus was a myth."

"Well it is more that a thousand years ago someone produced one the last time, if it is true." Dumbledore said looking at a picture in his book. "It is an incredible amount of magic that is required."

"And you think I have that?" Harry said now looking a bit scared. 

"Yes" Albus said smiling weakly, "you and Voldemort both do. Voldemort already checked if he was strong enough, the unexplained happenings that the Daily Prophet describe tells me this, I am sure he is going to reveal it soon and thereby try to take over power. Therefore it is very essential to show that you possess the same amount of power, to give people hope and destroy Voldemort plans, because I am sure he doesn't know that you are his equal."

Harry sank down onto the chair again. This was getting too big; it wasn't just marriage, now the responsibility of the whole wizarding world made his stomach turn. "I have had some really weird dreams about flying horses lately…" Harry gulped.

"Yes I was about to ask you that, but don't worry, when you mount a unicorn it will turn into a Pegasus too."

"Pardon me?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the Pegasus is a unicorn ridden by such a strong wizard." Dumbledore smiled and handed Harry the book. Harry took it and looked at it briefly but he couldn't focus enough to read it. 

"It will grow wings?" Harry said rocking on his chair uncomfortably letting go of the book so it fell to the floor.

"Yes, but this is less important compared to what is going to happen for you tonight Harry. I will make sure that the media is told that you as well as Voldemort can produce a Pegasus, and I will make sure that no journalists will bother you and Gwennafran after the marriage and for some time."

"Oh yes, the wedding…" Harry sighed getting really tired.

"It will take place tonight, after you have ridden a unicorn to prove that you are a worthy husband." Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon glasses. "I should tell you that ridding such a magical creature as a Pegasus will be very hard and exhausting Harry, but after that the ceremony will take place and you will spend the night together and consummate the marriage… and…" Dumbledore drew in another deep breath. "Here comes the unpleasant part. Harry you and Gwennafran will have to sleep in… in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry had not really been listening lost in his thoughts, but now he woke up. "_What?_" He shouted appalled, "you _can't_ be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am, Harry. Damian will not allow Gwennafran to marry, and his chance to rule slip away, not to mention he won't be interested in the wrath of Voldemort when their great plan is ruined. So he will most likely set out after you as soon as he finds out that the princess is gone." 

Dumbledore looked very old and leaned back in his chair. "It is elf law that he as the elf candidate is allowed to challenge you to a duel, a sword fighting, and the one who wins, the one who survives get the princess, that is allowed because you are a wizard and it is preferred to be kept within elf race, so I have to put you away somewhere where he can't reach you, and even with this schools protective spells I can't keep Damian out."

"But won't he try to kill me later?" Harry said wide eyed. 

"He might, but that we can prevent, marring and elf princess will automatically give you certain abilities, but until you and Gwennafran has spent the first nigh together you will be very vulnerable… don't worry about that now Harry, I promises it will work out fine, now I suggest that you find your friends and tell them, then when Gwennafran arrives I will let you two talk and get to know each other before you ride the unicorn, and then the marriage will stand tonight." Dumbledore managed a small smile. "Harry, don't worry, she is very kind and I think you will like each other."

+++++

Harry spent the next two hours trying to clear his head. Ron and Hermione were both shocked but could also see that it was necessary, or Hermione could at least. The fact that he was supposed to produce a Pegasus earned two whole minutes of dense silence in which both Ron and Hermione gaped open mouthed at Harry in disbelief. But after returning to the subject of marriage Hermione seemed a bit worried though about the part in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry, do you realize what is going to happen down there?" She asked timidly looking very concerned.

"No Hermione, I don't realize anything, it's just too much I can't… oh what I wouldn't give for a pensive right now." Harry hid his face in his hands. "A Pegasus… and a marriage, and a girl I don't even know…" He sighed and sank down in his chair. "I just want a bit of peace… could you two maybe just play some chess or do homework, so I can try to clear up the mess that is my thoughts right now. I can't contemplate this myth-Pegasus-big-thing right now, I need time."

Ron turned and looked behind him where Professor McGonagall entered "I am not sure you have that much time left mate, I'm sorry."

Harry looked up trying to force a polite smile to his face, but the mussels just didn't seem to obey his orders.

"Mr. Potter, would you please follow me?" McGonagall said in a much more soft voice than usual. 

"Yes, yes, I am coming." Harry sighed and got up.

+++++

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw her. Gwennafran wasn't just pretty, she was drop dead gorgeous, and Harry realized that it might not be as bad as it could have been, he had really feared this afternoon with the unknown girl who made weelas jealous Harry was sure. She smiled very brightly at him and waved when she got down from her white hoarse.

Dumbledore introduced her to Harry, who wasn't listening at all, he concentrated every bit of energy he had on looking.

And the afternoon went surprisingly well; it was very easy to talk to her, though she wasn't extremely good at English. It was much easier than it had been talking to Cho Harry realized.

They walked around the lake, she told him about her family and how Damian had killed not less than 8 candidates that she should have married. To Harry he sounded like a crossbreed of Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Dudley, not a good cocktail. And she told him about her childhood. 

Harry was pleased to find out that she too hated being famous. They spent about thirty minutes of abusing the media for torturing innocent famous people before they started cursing Voldemort and the war.

It became very clear to Harry that there was more that good looks about this girl, she was very clever and had her principles, and as they sat under a big oak she told him about the duties he would have when he became crown prince, signing laws and such.

Harry found it easy to tell her a bit about his childhood and problems with evil wizards hunting him everywhere. Though he didn't know her it felt natural to tell her, especially after he found out that her childhood hadn't been a bed of roses either. 

Gwennafran seemed very interested in Harry too, it didn't seem like she considered him an object, a way out of an even worse marriage, though she knew that this was a practical solution she seemed very keen on Harry. 

"You don't find it a bit odd? This I mean." Harry asked silently after they had spent a couple of minutes in silence, not awkward silence, just nice and peaceful quiet time.

"Well I have known my whole life that I was supposed to marry the most suited candidate; the royal family very seldom marry for love…" She looked at Harry and smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks. "But who knows?" She looked into Harry's eyes smiling pleasantly. "This doesn't seem so bad; it might turn out to be more than just the last solution to the war problem."

Harry felt warm inside, his thoughts had been circling about the same thing, and maybe it actually wasn't so bad after all. They had very much in common, and before Harry knew three hours had passed.

Harry and Gwennafran were taken aside to an enclosure where Hagrid had a unicorn. Dumbledore and a couple of teachers were there, and the few elves that had come with the princess. They were all supposed to be witnesses, and some of them did look quite sceptical and worried. They were clearly concerned if their princess had come in vein. She had told Harry that if Damian found out about this and she and Harry didn't get married, Damian would surely kill her after he married her himself to get to the throne.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were actually the only two who didn't look worried. Hagrid blinked at Harry who couldn't even fake a smile, he was now getting very aware of how heavy his feet had become. He was afraid. 

After having met Gwennafran and heard her talk about their marriage as granted, his doubt returned. Was it really possible that he could produce a Pegasus, a creature so powerful and magical that no one had been able to in over a thousand years? Or well Voldemort had as far as Harry had seen in his dreams, but still. Harry didn't feel that powerful. But he didn't get time to think about it before Hagrid called for him.

Gwennafran gave Harry a soft kiss on the cheek and pushed him towards Hagrid. This kiss helped Harry chase some of his fear away.

It took some time to convince the unicorn that Harry was okay. But according to Hagrid it went much faster that it usually did with boys.

"He can feel that you are somethin' special Harry" Hagrid whispered as he pushed Harry closer to the beautiful horned horse. Harry padded it and let it sniff his hand, he looked at his onlookers. Both Dumbledore and Gwennafran were smiling and not looking the least bit concerned, the others seemed to be a bit taken aback that Harry had been able to approach the unicorn so quickly and hope started to show in their eyes.

Harry was very grateful that it was Christmas holiday and that almost no students had staid on the school, especially the absence of the slytherins pleased Harry. And Dumbledore had made sure that the few students who stayed at the school were otherwise engaged this day so nobody was watching.

…

It was an incredible feeling. As he mounted the unicorn warmth spread threw his body and soul, magnificent white wings grew out of the shoulder blades of the horse as it uttered an unearthly sound, sort of like phoenix song, but still very different and much more beautiful. 

The Pegasus sprinted of, half jumped half flew over the fence and galloped along the lake to stretch its legs and wings, and Harry was shocked at how fast it went, this was definitely not normal horse speed, but it wasn't difficult to hold on, it felt natural to him, sort of like flying on a broom, but lighter and softer.

He didn't even realize that the Pegasus had returned to the little group of wizards who were either crying for joy (McGonagall) or clapping excitedly (the rest.) the Pegasus stopped and neighed. Harry actually wanted to stay on the Pegasus, it felt so nice, but it seemed Dumbledore wouldn't risk a longer ride, and Harry suddenly felt his scar itch. He wanted to slide gracefully of the Pegasus' back, but actually fell of as he nearly lost consciousness trying to get of. The warmth inside him was replaced by fatigue and exhaustion. 

The others didn't seem to think this as embarrassing as Harry did; they seemed impressed that he actually did stay conscious. Harry didn't catch the whole explanation Dumbledore gave him as they all started towards the castle, something about the unicorn using the wizard's energy to transform. But the fact that Gwennafran send him a smile like nothing Harry had ever seen gave him a bit more power and he managed to walk almost by himself.

+++++

Though Harry liked Gwennafran much more than he had hoped and believed possible, he still felt very odd about the wedding. Gwennafran was much more relaxed throughout the ceremony. Ron was of course best man and dropped the rings while Hermione burst in tears. 

It was all very fast, it took only few minutes, and Harry could see that things were a bit more speeded up that they probably would have been had it been a normal situation. 

During dinner Harry overheard more than one conversation about when Damian would arrive. The only thing that made Harry relax a bit was that Gwennafran was getting along with Ron and Hermione remarkably well. Hermione had now stopped crying and the three were talking. Making conversation just as easily as Harry and Gwennafran had done. This was a big relief to Harry. He tried to imagine Cho having a normal conversation with Ron and Hermione and smiled shaking his head at the thought.

The teachers and the elf witnesses as well as Harry and his friends and bride were all sitting at the same table. They were actually in the room of requirements; Dumbledore hadn't planned to share the information about the marriage to the few students left on the school just yet. Suddenly Snape entered the dining room.

"I think it is time Albus," Snape looked a bit paler than usual. "The duke is going to be here in less than 30 minutes."

"Well then, thank you for tonight I will make sure the happy pair will be safe, after I have hid them away I suggest that the rest of us go down to meet the angry duke." Dumbledore said and got up.

Hermione suddenly looked anxious again and seemed like she wanted to ask Harry something but McGonagall send both her and Ron back to Gryffindor tower before she got to talk to Harry.

Gwennafran started to look a bit worried and she grabbed Harry's arm tightly as Snape and Dumbledore accompanied the new pair down to the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

Harry suddenly realized how much he wished he wouldn't have to spend the night down there. And Gwennafran didn't look too keen either. As they walked along the corridors Snape got up close to Harry and forced a little vile into Harry's free hand just as they entered the bathroom. Harry looked at it and then puzzled at Snape who just looked as if nothing had happened.

"Harry, if you would please." Dumbledore said pulling the boy out of his thoughts, and Harry put the vile in his pocket.

"Okay Harry, Gwennafran, you will spend the night in the Chamber of Secrets and consummate your marriage," the old wizard held out a box to Harry and asked him to open the entrance.

Harry could feel his scar prickle and it was hard to focus on anything, he tried not to think as he hissed for the entrance to open. Gwennafran pulled Harry down with her before he could ask any more questions.

"When you are down there hiss to close the entrance Harry, and I'll send Fawkes to you tomorrow morning so you can get up." Dumbledore shouted after them.

Harry hissed at the entrance to close and it did. He and Gwennafran started walking towards the chamber. The discomfort the princess felt was nothing compared to what Harry felt. 

The memories flooded him and he felt extremely could. Suddenly the wave of tiredness rushed over him again and he found it difficult to just walk. 

As they had entered the chamber and closed the door after them Harry felt like throwing up. After three years there were still rotten remainings of the basilisk at the edge of the pool and it smelled horrible. It was not like there was a place suited for spending the night at all. Harry wanted to stay as far away from the basin as possible, which was made difficult by the fact that it seemed like Gwennafran wanted to stay as far away from the door as possible. 

Harry managed with his wand to levitate the remainings of the great rotten snake into the pool before Gwennafran told him to open the box Dumbledore had given him. 

It had a miniature bed in it and the tiniest plate of food Harry had ever seen, it was even too small to be in a dollhouse, but Harry quickly realized that he was supposed to enlarge it.

He did so and his new wife grabbed his arm to look at his watch.

"Well I am tired… and I guess there is not much else to do down here than to go to bed… and get it over with." She said as she started taking her clothes of.

Harry was rooted to the spot. He suddenly realized what Hermione had been talking about and why Snape had shouted at Dumbledore. 'Consummate the marriage' that was it. They were supposed to have sex before the danger of being killed by Damian the duke was eliminated.

Gwennafran proceeded to take of her clothes even though it was very cold, Harry found it _extremely_ cold and he realized that he was shaking a bit. He couldn't see how he should be able to accomplish this task. His knees threatened to bugle and he nearly collapsed on his bed.

Gwennafran didn't seem to find this awkward at all. This was of course also a part of getting married, a part she had always known she had to go through, just like she had to marry the person her family saw most fitting no matter if she liked him or not.

This didn't bother her at all, it was just another part of the ritual, but then again, not much was expected of her, she wasn't supposed to do much was she? Harry felt that it all depended on him now… and as this realization hit Harry he almost threw up.

This wasn't at all what he had expected, not for his first time. He felt his courage disappear along with the last warmth in his body as he started to fumble with his buttons.

Gwennafran seemed very relaxed; she had crawled under the blanket and was now looking at Harry waiting.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked sweetly, but to Harry it sounded mechanical, like her lovely soul that he had spent the day with had staid up in the bathroom and he was here with an empty shell who expected something of him that he couldn't do.

"You seem pale, is something wrong?" she said a bit concerned, still Harry couldn't hear the emotion in her voice; he was too scared to hear anything. He felt like a thousand people were watching him, with great effort he managed to get of his shirt.

"Of course, it's this place isn't it?" Gwennafran said sadly, moving forward to help Harry who had frozen. "It must be horrible for you to be here again. Dumbledore told me about it when I talked to him last week."

Harry moved his hands to open his pants and his hand brushed over his pocket and he remembered the vile… what was it Snape had given him? "Ehm, sorry, I am a bit shy… could you look away while I…" Harry could have bit of his tongue, this sounded _so_ pathetic, but Gwennafran didn't start to laugh, she just gave him one of those wonderful smiles and turned away.

"Of course." She said.

Harry looked at the vile and read the sticker. And then he realized what it was n aphrodisiac. Harry didn't know what to think. The conversation he had heard Dumbledore and Snape have, made much more sense now, and he didn't know if he should be offended or grateful. He wanted to be able to do this by himself, but in these conditions he wasn't sure if it was fair to expect it of him. Maybe it wouldn't be embarrassing if he needed at bit of help this first time under these extreme circumstances. 

Harry decided not to drink it, he would wait and see if he could do it on his own; and if not it was encouraging to know that the help was in his pocket. Harry sat on the bed to take the rest of his clothes of. 

Gwennafran turned to him and now he saw that she also seemed a bit nervous and at the same time excited.

"Is it your first time too?" she whispered blushing.

"Yes." Harry gulped and got down under the blanket too.

"Let's just take it slow and see where it goes, we have all night." Gwennafran said licking her lip and kissing Harry on the mouth pulling him closer.

+++++

AN: 

Want more?


End file.
